Legend of the Mermaids
by DeepSentinel
Summary: Mermaid Melody is a simple anime with a simple plot and simple characters. Not much history is shown. This is the story of the mermaids, how they came to be, and how their world fits with ours


A/N: I'm one of those people who overanalyzes, well, everything. And seeing as how Pichi Pichi Pitch was my first anime, it has a special place in my heart. However, I'm not a little kid anymore, so I'm not satisfied with a simple plot, simple bad guys, and a potential pairing that is so obvious that it makes you want to bang your head against a wall. I'm not trying to slam Pichi, if that's what you think. No, I'm just trying to make it more serious, not as "super-kawaii" as it appears to be on the surface. There's amazing potential in a world of more serious Pichi. I'm just trying to figure out how to fit it into the real world, with a pinch of magic, of course. So if pre-teen heroines whose only offensive move is magically transforming into singers with short, frilly dresses is your thing, I suggest you turn back now.

Chapter 1: In the Beginning

The first Aqua Regina was a girl named Semmat, from a land of ice and snow. She was originally human, with great beauty, and she thought she was too beautiful to marry just anyone. Her older sister, though, urged her to marry, so her husband could take care of her. But Semmat didn't want to get married, so she ran away.

She spent seven days out on her own, and eventually came across a warm cave, with a small pool in it. There were four rivers flowing to it in opposite directions, each coming from a different corner of the world. Semmat leaned over the pool, admiring her reflection, when suddenly, the water started to foam and slosh around, getting increasingly violent until she fell.

Semmat fell into the swirling water, sinking deeper and deeper until she couldn't feel her body anymore, except the burning of her lungs. Suddenly, the pain disappeared, and Semmat no longer felt like she was dying. She became empowered with the sea, and became the first Aqua Regina.

Semmat gave birth to twin girls, the first one Torani, the younger of the two named Daeren. They were the first mermaids.

On the day of their thirteenth birthday, the girls decided that they wanted to go explore other seas. Semma agreed to let them go, but if they hadn't found a sea they liked by the time they turned eighteen, then they would return home. The girls agreed.

On the eve of the girls' eighteenth birthday, Daeren was the only one who returned back to her mother in the north.

"Where is your sister?" Semmat asked.

"She has found a new sea to call her home, deep in the south, where there is snow and ice like here," Daeren replied.

Semma had five more daughters, and each went off on their thirteenth birthday. None of them came home, all having found a new sea. Fiorah went just south of her mother's waters, as did her sister Shaohr, but Shaohr went in the opposite direction. The next two daughter followed their older sisters, Ascion after Fiorah and Joinme after Shaohr. But they couldn't find them, so they continued south until they found their own seas. The youngest, Kheule, didn't know where to go, so she kept swimming and swimming until a week before her eighteenth birthday, when she found a vast, warm sea that none of her other sisters had found and made it her home.

Semmat, as Aqua Regina, was the queen of the seas, but her waters were far too vast for her, so she divided them amongst her daughters based on the seas they had chosen, their title being "princess".

To Daeren went her mother's sea, the vast north, which she named Aukitika. Torani named her waters N'tauktika, as they were on the opposite side of the world from her sister's. Fiorah and Ascion's seas were in the same ocean, so they named them Atelantin, North and South respectively. Shaohr and Joinme did the same, splitting Okstunia at the Great Heat Zone.* Kheule decided that her sea would become Bheratan, and would later influence the people of the Great Penninsula** to the north of her.

Most of the things in this myth come from myths all over the world, but the myth of Seddna was the most influential.

Aukitika: from the Russian word for Arctic

N'tauktika: from the Russian word for Antarctic

Atelantin: Atlantic, Atlantis

Okstunia: from the Japanese word for peaceful (Pacific)

Bheratan: from the Kannadan word for India

*Great Heat Zone: the Equator

**Great Penninsula: India


End file.
